plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:1Zulu/Archive
How do you found the DA pics in pipaw.com? tell me the answer plz? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 18:33, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Wait, you can hack on iOS? PuffyMuffins (talk) 12:23, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ... I removed your post because it was being rude. -_____________- Also, 1 hour blocks are warnings that stop argeuing at the same time. Sorry f this is ruining your stay here. Winter melons are cool (talk) 00:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) YOU ARE VERY UGLY,YOU MAKE UGLY EDITS,RENAME TO STUPID UNOFFICIAL NAMES AND YOU ALREADY ADDED KUNG FU WORLD IN PVZ:AS,IT NOT EXIST AND WILL BE MIDDLE AGES How did you hacked that? How did you cheat it, is that a pvz2 tool you did? Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 14:45, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Wait i thought it is not playable on ios! Yu Yu Hakusho 05:15, July 21, 2014 (UTC) If that's the case then.. Can I have the link? Yu Yu Hakusho 05:28, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I dunno which one is china, can u show me? I think it is one of the last 3 (change country to download it). I think it uses chinese characters Yu Yu Hakusho 05:44, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Will it replace my current game? U have FB? If yes can i add u? What about yahoo? Little question Hey, I wanted to know if you can contact the chinese guy who hacked the game. If so can you tell him to spawn this zombies on a level "beach_snorkel" "beach_fastswimmer" and also spawn this on a conveyor belt level "lilypad" "firepeashooter" (Or if you find a way do it by yourself :P) Walter20210 (talk) Probably the only ones that works fine are just Fire Peashooter and Lily Pad since they have their images/sprites and all what they need. (AnimSet, Sound, etc), also Lily Pad is listened as a item too, which means it can be spawned on lawn. (A easy way to spawn them would be replacing the Tombstones from a level with it.) By the way I used to had a way to spawn characters in levels but after the Far Future update it stopped working for some reason, I used to edit the levels in the obb with tools like HxD and such. It is very easy to mod it, since there is instructions made by the programmers or also the names of codes says it all, they make the modding of it easier, however there is some things that are impossible to see in the compiled .obb, that are only visible in the decompiled version, I think the people in Baidu are using Jobb which is a tool for decompiling and creating .obb files, but I kinda have the feeling they would not say how to decompile it if you ask them. Walter20210 (talk) 20:06, July 22, 2014 (UTC) PvZ 2 things Hey, how you got able to hack these in, I have been trying a lot of ways but none of my ways works, like I told you before. :/ I would like to know how you did it, Thanks in advance. Walter20210 (talk) 09:04, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I wonder why It was not working for me, I will try again with an app instead of HxD editor. (It crashes the game) Walter20210 (talk) 09:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC) hey sir, you want to join my quiz on the general discusssion page. top winners get to be my friend on facebook. Please help me to hack to get Fire Peashooter in PvZ2.Buzzy Buzz (talk) 08:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 21:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps you hate me so much? because you accuses me of things I did not and you dont know me well talk to me. And one Bcrat told me I could make that thread. (I tell you this because I dont want problems with you) Disrespectful Does not respect anyone? please respect my friends, they have nothing to do with it and I dont have multiple accounts (Are you crazy?) Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 21:24, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Quick English lesson (Uselessguy) Thanks. I will ask my teacher if it's true. Uselessguy (talk) 02:19, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ------------------ 1Zulu, I need help on hacking PvZ 2 on android, to get Fire pea and marigold. Can you help me please?Buzzy Buzz (talk) 12:35, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat PLS Chat Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 00:02, August 2, 2014 (UTC) A little help Um, I was wondering if you can help me on this thing? Well, can you make this picture has the round corners like this one? It's okay if you don't have time for this or don't want to. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah. At the time I'm sending this message for you, it does appear with round corner. I'm not exactly worried as the pictures do not change with upgraded ones immediately as there're always gitches in that action and I've been experienced that for years. And thanks for the tip. I didn't use GIMP or such so IDK :)! But now I know ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:31, August 5, 2014 (UTC) How did you get that viking zombie? Tell me PLS, but is it came from pvz: allstars or pvz2 becuase I noticed a head of basic zombie and this brown thing. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 12:51, August 7, 2014 (UTC) HD plants Hi. Sorry for another bothering, yet I ask this because I was just curious, so if you find it annoying, you can ignore this and I'm terriblely sorry for that case. I was just wondering where you found the HD pictures of the plants from? I often see the HD pictures from illustration16's blog in baidu, yet recently he's working on the plant food appearance of the plants, so I didn't see much new plants there, such as Sod or even old one like the Small Bamboo Cage... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC) This thread needs help pls help this thread. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 17:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) HI,I'am thunderbird3, can you tell me how to make fake almanac enteries?Thunderbird3 (talk) 08:39, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Removing Costumes You said the costume are stored in a save file. What's the stored save file's name? Please send me instructions to remove those "plant-killing" costumes. Make it clear please, you sure wouldn't want me constantly messaging you all the time. Shroomy05 (talk) 03:21, August 16, 2014 (UTC) How many pinata parties are in the obb Tell me. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 14:22, August 22, 2014 (UTC) If you know how to swap words in the .obb or add letters to zombies please tell me Thanks. ADVENT-UR-TRON (talk) 19:43, August 24, 2014 (UTC)ADVENT-UR-TRON New vasebreaker update. Pls use this. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 00:47, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, regarding to the Chomper almanac entry way back before and about its wrong grammar. It just realized that it is still correct. I was just being iffy on the adjective placement, that's all...Beware of anger meltdowns... (talk) 15:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you PLEASE upload the obb on mediafire or somewhere else? Cause I REALLY want to play dandelion, please? Bruh... (talk) 07:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC)Lover1234 .obb List of all Lost City zombies (including the last three x squares) with internal names? Can you name the list of lost city zombies because I have seen the video it has all lost city zombie sprites with the exception of three, because they were purple and black x squares and we want to see the internal name of the last three zombies from the lost city world? Can you please find the internal name of these? Andreelikespvz Teh Chicken eater! (talk) 18:04, May 3, 2015 (UTC) if the obb is "COMPRESSED" then why cant i edit it.... IT WAS MY THING. I want to edit again ; - ; on LC The Zombie Expertise (talk) 23:32, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Update your internal name list Hi! I'm rai from ig team. I want to ask you to do me a favor. If you don't mind, please come to the lawn at 9:00 AM (PDT time, or UTC/GMT -7). I will wait for you there. Thank you for taking time reading this message. Raicamatden (talk) 08:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Oops, I meant to say that the tutorial you put gave me an error http://prntscr.com/7fqorp Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 14:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) 1zulu can you come onto the lawn? there is a bug to be reported of your tool which is being that when you edit a level with alot of zombies. the game wont load. it just stays stuck on loading. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 14:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Update: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU PS:How do I find specific levels like LC day 3? Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 14:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 14:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Thecoollittlepeashooter (talk) 14:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) is it true u found the Cowboy zombie aswell? cause people still dont belive me Just wondring iOS patcher? Hello, 1Zulu. Is it possible to make a patcher for the iOS version of PvZ2? I only use iOS and the file type name for the OBB on iOS is called RSB. (3.6.1.rsb)--A Graalian (talk) 00:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: RSB Editor I'll do it right now.--A Graalian (talk) 03:20, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Zulu i will upload the RSB now. Just give me time and come in the lawn in about 45 minutes? thats a suggestion for how long it will take to...well upload. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Edit to above Crap i realised that RSB's are only compadible with that version Like iPhone 6 Plus goes with iPhone 6 Plus. or iPad Mini goes to iPad Mini. Maybe its not worth it unless you get people to send you ever dang version of the RSB. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RSB File Download http://www.mediafire.com/download/zzypdz0vucq5pmn/3.6.2.rsb That is the link, so now can you try to make an RSB patcher? Thanks.--A Graalian (talk) 21:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Does it work? I already posted the link for the RSB.--A Graalian (talk) 02:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question: (Sorry for a lot of questions :P) Why do I need a section file? How do I get one for iOS? --A Graalian (talk) 02:58, June 13, 2015 (UTC) When I put the patched RSB, it crashes.--A Graalian (talk) 03:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: RSB Patcher Thanks, I'll try it now.--A Graalian (talk) 17:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) RSB Version My version of the RSB 3.6.2 has less bytes than the one you said to make sure worked. Can you look into this and send me the one you have so that I can get it working? RetroBowser (talk) 19:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Garbage in, Garbage Out If you still have that 3.7.1 RSB, send it my way on my talk page. Thanks. RetroBowser (talk) 21:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) It came from my iPad.--A Graalian (talk) 02:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Does the newest version of the OBB patcher for RSBS changed the size so now it can load? (17 bytes bigger, etc.) Instead of 1 or 2 bytes?--A Graalian (talk) 23:26, June 23, 2015 (UTC) How do I use zlib? About learning programming language I have seen you have known Java very well. Just a curious question, do you learn it somewhere or by yourself? I am deciding to learn Java too. 00:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lcbasicgroup2.png theres your potato. its a italian adventurer... just a black mustache. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 12:03, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Cowko (talk) 14:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) 1Zulu, is it possible to extract map assets with your editor? I am really interested in the BWB and LC Player's House from the map! Thanks! An error? Hello! I have this error whenever i click extract: http://i.imgur.com/wXgA8Yb.png Did i do something wrong? Itsdogewow (talk) 13:00, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Textures I'm dying for OBB Question The readme said that the patcher can only extract UNMODIFIED obbs. What if i extract a modified obb, added some more mods, then patched it back to a regular mod. Will it still work? Because i forgot to add a mod. MysteryKing (talk) 09:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The one that has the Beta Fire Peashooter seed packet is what I meant. ErnestoAM (talk) 02:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Haya, 1Zulu. Could you please give me the download links for the current RSB versions of PvZ2 and its Chinese version? TheZombiemelon (Talk) Do you like Mortal Kombat X? (Pvzfowlfan (talk) 17:43, July 8, 2015 (UTC)) Hello. Do you like to hack PVZ 2? Do you know why Google is so little information about the file such as the .RTON (it is very important in the game; it prescribed levels, codes, scripts, various ...)? Unused Game Upgrade https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bwdcu2lPPHp5Mmt5dkwyWTVXTk0/view?usp=sharing someone on the G+ group gave the 3.8.1 rsb The Zombie Expertise (talk) 12:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) BTW will we be able to unpack audio and repack it *with custom audio*? if possible. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 23:29, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Strawburst and Cactus So i saw your pics Zulu, how did you get those 2 plants? Soft release? Mod? If soft release link please, if mod, TEACH ME SENPAI. Please answer ASAP. MysteryKing (talk) 03:20, July 12, 2015 (UTC) since ur the guy who is a master at the revealing stuff, would you happen to know the release date of the 80s? Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 08:58, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello again , Old friend. Elemec (talk) 19:11, July 12, 2015 (UTC)Elemec (Helped you a small little when PvZ2 OBB/RSB editting was " New ") Hello again. Hello again , Old friend. (Sorry if this is a double post in case the other post didn't work) I'm back. Elemec (talk) 19:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC)Elemec (The one that helped you a small little when we didnt know much about obb/rsb editing) Isn't strawburst (straw'''berry) '''a berry? Imacherrybombyay125 (talk) 04:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC)